Jacob Black Was
by LilleeStateham01
Summary: A mysterious attacker bites Jacob, and as the venom starts to kill him Jacob accepts his fate, and says goodbye to the love of his life, Renesmee. But eventually he passes out from the pain, and now Carlisle might have found a way to save him! Now they must choose, because the only way to save his life is to turn him...
1. Can I let Go of Him?

He lay there pale and limp, on the hospital bed Carlisle kept in the secluded room for changing vampires. I was out of my mind with worry! We had just started dating! I had finally reached 17, or at least my body had…

Because I'm half-vampire half-human, I age faster and then stop, somewhere in between 15-25. And I had just stopped at, you guessed it 17, his age. He always looked the exact same ever since I was born. Dark tan skin, raven black hair, and soft brown eyes, usually anyway… Right now he was deathly pale, his eyes wouldn't open, and his hair was matted with blood.

Jacob was a werewolf, usually he healed fast, and in a few minutes it was like it never happened. Not this time… something was wrong.

''Carlisle! Why isn't he healing!'' I practically screamed at Carlisle, my hands were trembling, and I could hear Jacob's heartbeat getting slower,

'' _thump, thump, thump…_ _thump_ … _thump_ … _thump…''_

Carlisle had just taken a blood sample, he held it up to the light in a little vial, his face fell. ''Vampire venom…'' He slowly whispered. Vampire venom that was deadly poisonous to werewolves. Vampire venom that only got in your system if you were bitten, by a vampire.

My hands went to my mouth, and my knees buckled. I hit the floor, crying. My mother and father stood behind me, shocked. When my mother finally came to the floor to comfort me she was crying too. Jacob had been her lover at one point, and her best friend. He'd starting aging very very slowly ever since he'd became a werewolf, which was a year or two before I was born. And the story went, the second he saw my face he imprinted. And then as I got older, we fell in love…

Now that we'd finally had the courage to have something more than a friendship, he was dying! It was the Volturi they'd came for revenge. I knew it! No one had actually seen the attacker but I knew the Volturi were the only powerful enough vampires to get past everyone in the house and overpower Jacob.

''Carlisle, what about the tests you've been running on Jacob's blood?'' Asked my father Edward.

''Yes well, that could work, but…'' Carlisle hesitated, ''But I can't extract the venom, his skin heals to fast, a needle wouldn't work fast enough. And the only other way is- is if we kill one of his chromosomes, that way the venom can do what it's designed for.''

Designed for?! It was designed for turning humans into vampires! **Not** werewolves, might I add.

''Turn him?! Jacob- he would never-! I- I can't do this!'' I ran out of the room crying. I knew being changed was the last thing Jacob would ever want! He had always hated vampires, or as he called them ''bloodsuckers'', but due to recent events (imprinting and falling in love with a half vampire, and his best friend being turned into a vampire) Jacob had been spending a lot of time with us ''bloodsuckers'', but I knew being a vampire is still the last thing he would want.


	2. A Bloodsucker

They looked to me. All of them! Why me I thought. I'm sure they would've had Renesmee choose, but she'd ran and we didn't have time to find her! So they looked at me to decide, I was his best friend, I was supposed to know him inside out! And I did, he would never want to be turned, but I also had to think about my daughter here! Renesmee and Jacob had always been two peas in a pod. And then they fell in love…

Which just made matters worse! I won't lie, I was selfish. I couldn't even grasp the thought of losing Jacob. He was **my** best friend just as much as I was his.

''Bella, we're running out of time!'' Edward (my husband) whispered in a soft tone to me.

I knew that, I knew Jacob would choose death if he was conscious to choose, I knew it would kill Renesmee if he died and a million other people! Myself included. And I knew if I decided to tell Carlisle to go through with killing the chromosome, he would do it and everyone would support me (Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper).

''Do it.'' Was all I could say before I started crying unbearably. Then we all went to the living room to wait, and to leave Carlisle and Emmett to do the job. No one else could stomach it.

''We're done.'' Carlisle came out. It had been 2 hours. In the 2 hours, Edward had found Renesmee, where I wasn't sure, and somehow calmed her down and convinced her to come back. Her tears had stopped, but I think it took all of her just to keep it together so she said nothing. She sat on one of the kitchen chairs stiff, and she'd been staring at the same spot on the wall since she sat down.

We were all afraid to speak. Now you see

''Ah, good. Jacobs fine. The operation worked.'' Said Edward (Edward can read thoughts).

''At least we think it did, it's nearly impossible to tell.'' Jasper admitted, ''In fact, who knows, maybe Jacob's healing process has made him a new chromosome.''

''Is he awake?'' A small whisper came from the kitchen, Renesmee. We all looked at Carlisle and Jasper.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. ''Well we loaded his system full of morphine, that seemed to speed up the process for Bella. But, if the operation did work-'' he hesitated, looking at Renesmee who was still staring at the wall.

''It could be days.'' Edward finished Carlisle's thought.

Because next time he's awake, he won't be Jacob, I thought, he'll be a vampire.

 _A_ _bloodsucker_.


End file.
